


First Born

by RovakPotter82



Series: King Jon and Queen Dany [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, birth of a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Months after the Army of the Dead have been defeated, the survivors wait out winter at Winterfell before the other war with Cersei starts.  Jon Stark-Targaryen waits in a quiet hallway with Jamie Lannister as his wife, Daenerys, gives birth to their miraculous first child.





	First Born

They kicked him out. Him, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, defeater of the Night King, the White Wolf, King of the North. Jon Stark-Targaryen, was kicked out of the birthing room. Maseter Wolkan, the midwife, Missandei, Sansa, even Arya and yes, even his wife, Daenerys, kicked him out. The child inside her belly had yet to turn and Maester Wolkan and the midwife were concerned. Arya had to wrestle Jon out of the room and he paced the hallway in front of the door before the screams of his wife got too much for him to take.

Jon now sat in an empty hallway with his Dothraki blood rider standing guard on one end and Ghost on the other. The King was to be protected at all times, even when he wanted to be alone. “They kick you out of the room?” Jon looked up to see Jamie Lannister patting the Dothraki guard on the back before walking down the hall to Jon. Ghost had lifted his head, but put it back down after seeing it was only Jamie. The former commander of the Lannister army eased himself down onto the floor across the hall from Jon. A leg wound he sustained while protecting Jon on the battlefield was still healing.

“Aye, they did. Even Dany kicked me out,” he said. “The babe hadn’t turned and she was going to need help,” he said. “I would have just been a hindrance.”

“Maester Wolkan is a capable maester and the Queen is strong and healthy and the child will be too.”

“I appreciate the encouraging words,” Jon said.

“So, boy or girl? The baby pool is up to a thousand dragons on a boy,” Jamie said and Jon chuckled.

“Makes no difference to me. I just want them both alive and healthy,” he said.

“Every impending father says that at first,” Jamie said. “Still, you must secretly want a boy for your firstborn,” the knight said.

“All right, I want a boy. Someone to teach what I learned while growing up here. Teach him to fight, the way of honor. Someone to pass Longclaw to when I pass,” Jon said. “A little boy who looks just like me, but with his mother’s eyes,” he added.

“Is that what made you fall in love with her? Her eyes?” Jamie asked.

“To be honest, I fell in love with her at first sight,” Jon confessed.

“The King of the North fell in love with the Dragon Queen at first sight,” Jamie said with a smile. “It’s a love story to be heard for years to come.”

“Including the times I had to woo her to fall in love with me?” Jon asked and Jamie chuckled.

“You have any names picked out?”

“Rhaella for a girl, after her mother,” Jon said. “She liked hearing from you about her mother. Viserys never talked much about their mother to her. Probably was like your sister with Tyrion, blaming her for the death of his mother.”

“She was quite beautiful, your grandmother. Her Grace gets her looks from her,” the Kingslayer said. “You’ve got some of your grandmother in you as well.”

“I do?” Jon asked and Jamie touched his own nose and he chuckled.

“Rhaegar had the same nose and so did his mother,” he said. 

“I was thinking of Aemon, for a boy. After Maester Aemon who was the Night’s Watch’s maester. He taught me a lot,” Jon said.

“Sounds like he would have made a good adviser,” Jamie said.

“You know, it was his vote that made me Lord Commander,” Jon said.

“Really?” Jamie asked.

“Aye. It was tie between me and Ser Alliser Thorne. Maester Aemon was the last vote cast.”

“And your brothers betrayed you for doing the right thing,” Jamie said. He hadn’t believed it at first when Jon told him, but when the king removed his shirt to show him the multiple stab wounds and Ser Davos swearing by what he had witnessed, Jamie pledged his service to Jon and Daenerys right then and there.

“Aye, but now they’re dead and I’m not,” Jon said.

Jamie sat with Jon for over an hour. They talked about their battle with the Army of the Dead. They had lost a lot of good men that day, Jamie almost included in that group. They even talked strategy of what to do with Cersei and her army. Half of the Lannister army abandoned Cersei when they found out Jamie had left her because she went back on her word. Even with the Golden Company coming over from Essos, she was still outnumbered, but that wasn’t what bothered Jamie. She still had caches of wildfire underneath the city. “Our priority should be the civilians. We can’t let her do to the city and the Red Keep what she did to the Sept of Baelor.”

“I know,” Jon said. Footsteps caused both of them look over to see Tyrion.

“Wildfire is a nasty weapon and our sister used it on innocent people,” the dwarf said. No surprise to Jamie that Tyrion had a glass of wine in his hand. “Isn’t your wife giving birth?” he asked Jon.

“I got kicked out of the room by said wife and her entourage,” Jon said and Tyrion chuckled. “You’ve worked with wildfire before. How do we make it noncombustible?” he asked.

“Working on that,” Tyrion said as he sat down in a chair. If someone had told Jon he’d be sitting in a hallway with two Lannister brothers when he first joined the Night’s Watch, he would have thought that person was crazy. “I never got to tell you this, but what Ned Stark did for his sister was probably the most brave thing a man did in Westeros.”

“I just can’t believe Father didn’t put the two together. Howland Reed was there in the throne room holding him,” Jamie said pointing to Jon. “Lyanna Stark’s body was there beside him and no one even thought to connect the dots.”

“You didn’t,” Jon said.

“No, because Eddard Stark claimed you as his, a baby born of war.”

“What Lady Catelyn must have went through when your father brought you home,” Tyrion said. 

“She hated me my entire life,” Jon said. “My father could have told her the truth, but he didn’t, to keep the appearance that I was a bastard son of his.”

“He must have prayed to the gods for you to take after your mother,” Tyrion said. “Don’t think we’d all be sitting here if you had sliver blonde hair and violet eyes.”

“Daenerys said it wouldn’t have suited me,” Jon said, speaking of his wife. 

Running footsteps had all three looking up as Arya came down the hall. She yelled in Dothraki at the blood rider to get out of her way, which he did. “Jon, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! You want to meet your kid or not?” Jon was up off the floor as Jamie chuckled.

“Go, we’ll talk strategy later,” he said as Jon ran after Arya to go meet his firstborn.

Dany may have spent hours in a bed delivering their child, but she still the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Propped up with pillows, Missandei was fixing her hair when he entered the room. Sansa gave him a hug before she and Missandei left the room to allow the King and Queen to bond with their child. “Come meet your daughter, husband,” Dany said and Jon chuckled. Little Rhaella was absolutely beautiful, just like her mother.

“She’s so beautiful, Dany,” Jon said before kissing her temple. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said. Rhaella was their miracle baby. She was the first human child Dany was holding. She never got to hold her son with Drogo. “Thank you, Jon.”

“For what?”

“For giving me life to hold,” she said. Jon smiled as Dany handed him his daughter. “We created her together. For a future for this kingdom,” she said. “We need to win, for her,” Dany said as Jon cradled his daughter.

“Aye, we do,” he said before kissing Rhaella on the head.

The End


End file.
